


I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, who was sexually abused at a young age, finally tells Zayn the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, or else I never would have written this. This story is the closest thing I've written to porn, and I really don't know if I ever want to.

Liam was sitting against the headboard of their bed when Zayn came out of the bathroom.

Liam continued flipping through the channels on the TV while Zayn toweled his hair dry, wearing only his boxers. Zayn combed his hair out of his face before dropping the towel on the ground and crawling up the bed to his boyfriend.

“Hey, Liam,” he said. “Do we have anything we need to do today?”

“Well, I was going to go to the store later on, I was waiting to see if you wanted to come with me…” Liam trailed off when he saw Zayn’s face. “Was there something else you wanted to do…?”

Zayn didn’t answer. Instead he kissed his boyfriend, long and slow. Liam mumbled into the kiss for a moment, confused and disoriented before he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him down.

They kissed for a long time, oblivious to the TV still blaring behind them.

It wasn’t until Zayn traced his hand down Liam’s chest and stopped over the button of his jeans did Liam pull away.

“Zayn, Zayn, we-we need to slow down,” Liam said desperately. Zayn sighed, dropping his head to rest on his arm next to Liam’s shoulder.

“I hate to ask, but why?”

Liam bit his lip, staring over Zayn’s shoulder at the TV. When he didn’t respond right away, Zayn lifted his head to stare into Liam’s face. “Why? Liam, what happened?”

“I don’t really like to talk about it, and it happened so long ago,” Liam said, trying to deflect the question.

“Liam.”

“Okay!”

Zayn waited for Liam to get comfortable, curling up against Zayn. “I was like, eight, when it happened. I didn’t know what he was doing at the time.”

“What who was doing?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Dad’s friend. He…well…he touched me.”

Zayn pulled back to stare at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “No.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t know it was wrong – I was so young. I thought it was a way to help me get better at sports, something like that.” He laughed roughly. “I didn’t like it at all – I think I cried through most of it. I told my sister about it, wondering if people actually did that. She freaked out, called my parents and told them.

“They called Dad’s friend, talked to him. Mum begged Ruth and Nicola to take me somewhere, gave us nearly eighty pounds to do whatever we wanted. We got ice cream, and Ruth and Nicola explained what he had done to me. When we got home, there were broken plates on the floor, Mum was scrubbing bloodstains out of the carpet, and Dad was bandaging his hand. Said we had no reason to worry about his friend.”

“Liam, that’s horrible,” Zayn breathed. Liam shrugged.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.”

“Liam, he sexually abused you. Of course it’s not okay!”

Liam winced. Hearing Zayn say it like that, it made it seem far worse than it actually was.

“Zayn—“

“Please tell me this bastard is in jail.” Zayn’s entire body was tense, ready to spring towards the door at a moment’s notice, like the man who had hurt his boyfriend would waltz right through the door.

“I-I don’t know, he may be out by now.”

“I’ll be back.”  Zayn slipped out from under Liam, pulling on a shirt and grabbing his keys. He shoved his feet in his shoes. “If I don’t come back, assume I went to jail for killing the fucker.”

“Zayn!”

He was halfway out the door before Liam could spring from the bed and tackle his boyfriend to the ground.

“Zayn, Zayn it’s okay, I’m okay, and this guy has suffered enough.” Liam adjusted his weight on Zayn’s back. He leaned down to speak into Zayn’s ear. “I know you want to protect me, I understand. And if we ever see this guy again, trust me; you can have your way with him. I won’t stop you.”

It took Zayn a minute, but he did calm down. Finally he pushed himself up to his hands and knees, and Liam was barely able to adjust his grip before he fell off.

“Zayn!”

Zayn laughed, and waited for Liam to slide to the ground next to him before he stood up.

/\

Months later, when Zayn and Liam and went to visit Liam’s family, they saw him.

Liam kept his promise.

Zayn beat the shit out the guy before Liam’s mother was forced to stop him.


End file.
